Miss Me a Little Longer
by Elocinn
Summary: AU The Sting/Beginnings. Korra washes up on Republic City's shore after getting attacked by the dark spirit and Mako finds her. NO spoilers for Beginnings...yet.
1. Discovery

I have no idea if I'm going to actually continue this. I shouldn't have even written this because of school and work, but whatever. I had this idea in mind and I had to write it down. So, more Makorra angst! Yay! Review!

_NO _Spoilers for Beginnings.

* * *

**Miss Me a Little Longer**

He didn't find anything. The warehouse had no evidence of who stole all of Asami's inventory for Future Industries. No tire treads, no scuff marks. Nothing. Varrick's men made sure to come and leave silently and stealthily, only the best for the eccentric, scumbag millionaire.

Mako sighed with defeat as he shut off the warehouse lights and pushed the button to shut the garage door. He had tried everything to find proof about Varrick's deception of Asami and the entire city. He had some, but not enough to suit the "probable cause" requirement police officers needed to arrest someone. He found himself at a dead end and did not know where to turn next.

Walking away from the warehouse, Mako wandered onto a small dock not too far away until he reached its edge. He stared out to the bay, crystal clear in the afternoon sun, and drifted his eyes to the magnificent statue of Avatar Aang. Its stone face remained still and confident, similar to an image Make had gazed at several times the past few days. Reaching into his breast pocket, his fingers found the familiar thinness of the photograph that rested inside and pulled it out. He ignored his own face to gaze at the bright smile of the girl beside him, black and white and frozen in time.

A pang of pain pricked his heart and his fingers gripped the photo tighter. Mako remembered a time where he could turn to Korra when he needed to sort out his thoughts. When he did not know what decision to make or what direction he should choose, he would confide in her to ease his confusion and uncertainty. As per the norm, she provided impulsive and aggressive answers with a gusto that generally amused him, but there were those rare times when she did truly listen and assured him he would make the right choice. He always felt more confident afterward, knowing she supported him.

He could no longer turn to her though; he certainly made sure of that. The moment of their break-up kept replaying over and over again in his mind's eye. The screams, the harsh words, her tears always shook him to his core. Mako knew why he resorted to finally ending their relationship and felt he had every right to do so, but he was no longer sure if it was worth the loneliness and the regret he kept feeling. It had been days since he saw her, since he even heard a word about her, and it began to take a toll on his resolve.

He missed her. He could not deny it any longer.

Sighing heavily again, he stuffed the photo back into the pocket over his heart. With one last glance at the horizon, he turned to make his way back into the city. The firebender watched his boots hit the wooden boards with a tempered grace until something in his peripherals caught his attention. He turned his head to the right to scrutinize the narrow sandy beach beside the dock. The beach grass in the sand swayed in the mild winds of the shoreline, but his eyes caught something lying still just beyond them. He thought he saw blue between the blades of grass.

Mako's heart beat a bit faster when he noticed the size of the object, the average size of a human body. He had been to murder scenes before since becoming a beat officer, but he never interacted with the body directly. It unnerved him a bit, but he knew he had to investigate the person lying immobile on the beach. It could have been one of Asami's workers, killed or injured by Varrick's men when trying to protect her inventory. That would definitely provide enough evidence to get the millionaire arrested.

The firebender's legs quickly led him down the dock and onto the shore. He barely peered around the beach grass before his entire body halted to a complete stop. His amber eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat at what he saw. It couldn't be.

"K-Korra?"

Lying face up, soaked to the bone, covered in sand, and deathly pale lied the Avatar. Her hair had nearly fallen out of her hair ties and lay strewn like wet string around her face. Her body remained absolutely still, the hand lying near her face not twitching once. The only indication of life was the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"Korra!" Mako cried out once he finally regained his senses.

Rushing to the girl's side, he knelt down and tried shaking her damp shoulders. She did not respond to his touch and Mako felt his heart leap into his throat. Why wouldn't she wake up? He saw her breathing. She was still alive…right?

"Korra, please. You have to wake up!"

His voice started to crack and his eyes started to burn. This couldn't be happening. She was just fine a few days ago…well, physically at least. What happened to her since then? Guilt started rushing back to Mako when he realized he should have known the answer to that question. He should have been there with her to protect her from whatever happened, but no. She faced it alone so he could maintain his pride.

The firebender's breathing grew ragged as the heat of the afternoon sun and the stress of the moment started to become too much of a burden. He let go of Korra and sat up on his knees, looking around frantically for some solution, for anything that could help him save the girl he still loved. A rough gasp suddenly filled his hearing, but he couldn't investigate it before he was hit by a fairly weak gust of wind.

"Get away from me!"

Mako jumped to his feet in shock once he saw Korra standing on her own. She could barely balance herself before she fell to her hands and knees in the sand, out of breath from the little bit of airbending she just performed. The firebender, still startled by her sudden alertness, knelt down beside her but maintained his distance. He held up his hands in surrender, figuring she was still upset with him about the break-up and wanted him nowhere near her. It took nearly all of his self-control to not embrace her in relief.

"Easy, Korra," He soothed gently, "You're exhausted. I only want to help you."

The Avatar stared at the sand for a few moments, her stringy hair shielding her expression. Then, she glanced up at him, her glazed eyes drooping heavily and her expression drained.

"Who…who's Korra?"

Every vein in Mako's body froze. He swore his heart stopped beating for a moment. No. She couldn't possibly have…

"You're Korra. The Avatar." The firebender explained slowly, cautiously. "What happened to you?"

Ever so slightly, Korra's body began to shake. She furrowed her brow and shut her eyes tightly before opening them again. They held nothing but loss and fear.

"I…don't know." Her voice shivered and she reached out with a trembling arm. "I can't remember anything…hu uh uh."

Her face fell and paled several shades as her body's strength finally gave out. As she started to fall over, Mako reached forward and grabbed her before she hit the sand. His own body began to quiver as he pulled her into his lap and cradled her firmly in his arms.

"Korra?" Mako could no longer speak above a whisper. "Don't do this, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She only answered with one word.

"Raava."


	2. Waiting

Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows! You guys were pretty persuasive to convince me to write more. Of course, now I have to stay up late to work on the HW I put off, but whatever. ;P I rewrote this maybe 3 times. Wanted to get this out before tonight (even though I can't watch the episodes until tomorrow morning). There will be at least one more chapter, but it won't be out for maybe another week. Hope you enjoy! Also sorry in advance for the melodrama. Review!

Since this week's sneak peak is out, **_NO _**SPOILERS FOR BEGINNINGS.

* * *

**Waiting**

"Raava…Raava…Raava."

Korra's raspy mantra made Mako's skin crawl and it took all of his willpower to keep himself from pulling his hair out. No matter how firmly he grasped her hand, it still continued to tremble. Her head rolled side to side on the pillow and sweat beaded down her forehead like rain. Her skin not only appeared sickly but it felt clammy to the touch, a significant difference to the warmth the firebender felt when he found her on the beach.

As more time passed, Korra's health continued to worsen. Without Tenzin present at Air Temple Island, Mako resorted to racing her to the hospital. His panicking heart pounded harder than his feet as he ran, clutching her in his arms, and it never slowed even as he restlessly sat in the waiting room for several hours. He just about started pacing the room when they finally let him in to see her.

Seeing Korra so sick, however, did little to relieve him. It unnerved him to watch her losing against some unknown ailment. None of the doctors could figure out exactly what was wrong with the Avatar. Physically, she seemed perfectly fine with no lacerations, no internal injuries, and normal vitals. Yet, she tossed and turned in the hospital bed as if she were fighting an unseen entity, constantly moaning that strange name. The doctors eventually concluded she suffered some psychological damage and promptly went to find an expert on the mind.

Mako sat alone beside her bed ever since. It reminded him of a time similar to this, too similar, where she lied battered and exhausted while he waited anxiously for her to wake. He grasped her hand back then to remind himself she still existed, that she was really there and not gone forever. The same fears compelled him clutch her hand again, stroking her rough knuckles to calm his nerves.

In the meantime, he tried desperately to focus on his own thoughts instead of Korra's constant mantra. She almost sounded possessed. Even worse, she sounded tormented. Mako had no idea what to do, if he could do anything, to stop her torture. He tried talking to her, waking her up, stroking her face to comfort her in any way he could. Korra remained unresponsive, unaware of his efforts as she continued to rasp:

"Raava…Raava…Raava…"

A knock on the door nearly made him jump in his seat. Swallowing hard, unsure about receiving more bad news from the doctors, Mako managed to project his voice loud enough to call a 'come in.' He sighed with relief at the sight of luscious black hair and worried green eyes.

"I left as soon as you called." Asami breathed as she closed the door behind her. "What happened? And where's Bolin?"

"Bolin never answered the phone and we don't know. She doesn't remember anything." Mako responded quietly, returning his gaze to Korra.

"What?" The heiress furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Mako sighed, gripping Korra's hand with both of his own to steady his control over his emotions.

"When I found her on the beach, she didn't know who I was…she didn't even know who _she_ was. She passed out and hasn't woken up ever since. She keeps calling out this name…"

"Raava…Raava…Raava…"

Asami watched as the Avatar struggled against unseen demons. The longer she watched, though, the weaker her legs felt. She managed to find a chair to sit in before she found herself on the floor. Tucking her hands onto her lap, she focused her attention on the end of the bed.

"No one knows what's wrong?" She asked carefully.

"No."

The heiress shifted her gaze to the firebender across from her at the sound of his dejected tone. She wanted to say something to ease the obvious anguish he was experiencing, seeing the girl he loved once again hurt and vulnerable. Yet, Asami felt like she had no right. Just the night before she kissed him, knowing he had just broken up with Korra. Mako had not said much about the event, but she saw discomfort and grief in his eyes whenever he did.

She knew exactly why she kissed him, though, because he had been the only one in months who would not give up on her. The memories of their relationship from so long ago came rushing back to her and she just couldn't resist. Reality came crashing back to her when she did not feel him kiss her back, opening her eyes to see his amber ones anxious and unsure, so unsure. Mako had forgiven her, sure, but she could not help wondering if Korra would. Asami wondered if Korra felt the same insecurity after she kissed Mako at the Pro-bending Arena. The situations were obviously different, but they still seemed so similar. Either way, someone got hurt.

"I'm sorry about the kiss." Asami winced at how selfish she felt, bringing up the topic now, but it needed to be said. "I knew you still loved her, but I did it anyway."

"It doesn't matter." Mako muttered hoarsely.

The heiress felt a stab of anger.

"What does that mean?"

When he lifted his gaze to hers, the utter sorrow on his features melted away her irritation.

"It just doesn't." He shook his head, his eyes distant. "We're never going to be together again, so it doesn't matter."

Asami opened her mouth but closed it when no words came out. She stared at Mako disbelievingly. He wasn't giving up, was he?

"Why not? What brought this on?" She finally asked when she made her thoughts coherent.

"Nothing. Just leave it alone, Asami." Mako nearly growled at her and snapped his head to the side.

"Why do you always keep things to yourself?" The heiress asked exasperated. "Yesterday, you wouldn't give up on me. Why are you giving up on Korra now?"

"I'm not!" The firebender cried indigently, eyes wide and his back stiff. "I'm going to help her however I can, but we're not getting back together!"

"Why not?" Asami stood while crossing her arms, not backing down.

"You wouldn't understand!" Mako snapped back.

"Why not?!"

"Because it's all _my_ fault!" The firebender yelled, jumping to his feet as flames erupted in his hands. "She's hurt because of me! Happy now?!"

Silence descended between them. Asami's taut features relaxed into dismay as she watched Mako bow his head and struggle to breathe. She stood still as she watched him crack. His shoulders began to tremble and when he extinguished his flames, she saw his hands shaking as well. Eventually, he sunk heavily into his chair as his strength gave out. A sob echoed around the silent room and Asami knew Mako, who had been so strong for so long, finally broke.

"I broke up with her at the police station after she found out I told the President about her plans to attack the Northern Water Tribe with the United Forces." The firebender's voice never reached above a whisper. "She ran out with tears in her eyes. I didn't go after her. I didn't try to fix things. I just ended it. I took the easy way out. I broke her heart even though I still love her."

Asami remained silent as she walked to Mako's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks in rivers, dripping off his chin like rain drops. He bit his lip to keep the sobs at bay.

"I'm sure whatever happened to her, whether she was attacked or whatever, I'm sure she was too distracted to fight back. She was too busy thinking about the pain I put her through, about how much she probably hated me when I should have _been_ _there with her_. I should have been there all along, but I wasn't. I was selfish and she got hurt because of it."

"Mako –" Asami tried but the firebender cut her off.

"I don't deserve her, Asami. I never did and never will. I realize that now, which is why I can't get together with her again. I've caused her too much pain, even before we started a relationship. I don't deserve her."

Before the heiress could refute, a knock on the door captured both of their attentions. They quickly glanced at each other anxiously.

"Just a moment!" Asami called as Mako furiously tried to wipe away his tears with his sleeves.

Whoever was on the other side didn't listen, however, and they entered the room hastily. Korra's doctor, a nurse, and an older woman stepped inside. None of them paid Mako's blotchy face or trembling hands any attention as they surrounded the hospital bed.

"We found someone who can examine the Avatar's ailment. This is Ankata, a revered healer from the Southern Water Tribe who came to Republic City after hearing about the bombing at the cultural center." The nurse informed as she checked Korra's vitals.

Mako and Asami studied the older woman for a moment. Her wrinkled yet wizened features reminded them almost of Master Katara's. Ankata's attention shifted to them and wisdom with a hint of sadness radiated from her gaze. She rested a boney hand on Mako's shoulder and gave him a small smile before turning to the Avatar, who continued to fidget restlessly on the bed.

The healer swiftly bent water from a nearby urn and rested it against Korra's temples as it began to glow a soft blue. Ankata concentrated on the area for several moments, her brow furrowing occasionally, before moving to the Avatar's forehead and then her heart. When the glow finally died and the healer returned the water to the urn, Mako and Asami waited with bated breath for what she found. The dismal expression she gave them provided no relief.

"I do not know exactly what is ailing her," Ankata admitted somberly, "but her spirit is weakening at a rapid pace. I have a feeling a dark spirit is involved. We need to find out what it is doing to her and stop it. If not…it will kill her."

Mako barely felt his knees hitting the floor through the numbness that suddenly consumed him. He barely heard Asami cry out his name, barely saw the nurse rushing over to him. His world crashed around him with a deafening silence and it pressed in on him, making it hard to breathe, hard to think. A boney hand on his shoulder brought him back to himself and he looked up to see wizened blue eyes staring back at him with reassurance.

"Do not lose hope yet, young one." Ankata gave a small smile. "There is someone who can help the Avatar."

"Who?" Mako heard himself choke out.

"She lives with the Fire Sages in the Fire Nation. Bring the Avatar to her, and she will know what to do."

The firebender only nodded before closing his eyes tightly. As he desperately tried to calm his heart and still the non-stop shaking in his hands, he kept hearing the one ominous voice that could not soothe him, that continued to unnerve him to his core.

"Raava…Raava…Raava…"


End file.
